Heaven's Hesitant Touch
by Hay
Summary: The Angel of Death is sent to Piper and Leo
1. Default Chapter

bHeaven's Hesitant Touch

**Heaven's Hesitant Touch**

** **

**Okay, so the idea of the Angel of Death intrigued me.I wasn't particularly thrilled by how he was presented in Death Takes A Halliwell, so this my little interpretation, with the usual LP focus *g***

Part ½

Leo and Piper sat quietly by the window, curled into each other's arms; content to listen to each other's heartbeats.Soft music played in the background, perfectly complimenting the calmness of their breathing.For hours they sat with each other, occasionally engaging in small bursts of conversation, although it was more often that their silence was broken by tender kisses and the consequent smiles.

_Are you sure?"_

_ _

_"Yes.The time has come."_

_ _

_"Which one do I have to take?"_

_ _

_"Not 'take'…think of it as 'accompanying a soul to heaven'."_

_ _

_"They're so happy, so much in love.Which one?"_

_ _

_"When the time comes, you'll know."_

_ _

Piper was just drifting between the conscious and subconscious, basking in the comfort of love when Leo gently waved a flower under her nose."What else are you hiding behind there?"Piper opened her eyes and grinned, taking the single red rose in her fingers.

_ _

"Nothing."Leo whispered; pressing slow kisses to her shoulder and neck.

Closing her eyes briefly, Piper opened them and ran her fingers over the petals."One."She said quietly and seductively, removing the single petal and allowing it to fall to the ground.Leo watched it fall and pressed a solo kiss to her forehead."Two."Another petal, another kiss, this time to her temple."Three."Piper threw the next petal into the air and they watched it float slowly and freely to the floor.Leo pressed his lips to the corner of her closed eye, lingering momentarily while his fingers danced along her exposed stomach."Four."Leo tilted his head down to kiss her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her abdomen.

_He watched silently from above, an invisible representation of what was awaiting them.They were so intent on each other, completely oblivious to the world around them and so much in love.He hated taking young people, drawing them away from their family and future.It wasn't right.It wasn't in the correct order.He once believed, not so long ago, that only the elderly died.People who had had a chance to live their lives, to chase dreams and to experience a lifetime of love; they were the only ones that left this earth.But he was young and invincible, until death came to him.He remembered the pain of leaving behind the people he loved, a future and innocence._

_ _

_Now, he had to take people like him away from earth every day.And this was no exception.This beautiful couple was going to be separated, it didn't matter which one he was going to have to escort to heaven.It was just going to be one.He turned away then, disappearing into the night and leaving them to one more night of pure exhilaration._

_ _

Twenty petals had fallen to the floor and surrounded their recliner in a ceremonial symbol of their union.Breathlessly holding a single green stem with a small red bud, Piper held her palm out and let it fall.Wrapping her arms around Leo's neck, she relaxed in his embrace as he lifted her and carefully placed her on their bed.Reaching up, she drew him to her; their cries of ecstasy prevailing over the gentle music that played until dawn.

** **

** **

_ _


	2. Part 2/2

bHeaven's Hesitant Touch

**Heaven's Hesitant Touch**

** **

**Okay, so the idea of the Angel of Death intrigued me.I wasn't particularly thrilled by how he was presented in Death Takes A Halliwell, so this my little interpretation, with the usual LP focus *g***

Part ½

Leo and Piper sat quietly by the window, curled into each other's arms; content to listen to each other's heartbeats.Soft music played in the background, perfectly complimenting the calmness of their breathing.For hours they sat with each other, occasionally engaging in small bursts of conversation, although it was more often that their silence was broken by tender kisses and the consequent smiles.

_Are you sure?"_

_ _

_"Yes.The time has come."_

_ _

_"Which one do I have to take?"_

_ _

_"Not 'take'…think of it as 'accompanying a soul to heaven'."_

_ _

_"They're so happy, so much in love.Which one?"_

_ _

_"When the time comes, you'll know."_

_ _

Piper was just drifting between the conscious and subconscious, basking in the comfort of love when Leo gently waved a flower under her nose."What else are you hiding behind there?"Piper opened her eyes and grinned, taking the single red rose in her fingers.

_ _

"Nothing."Leo whispered; pressing slow kisses to her shoulder and neck.

Closing her eyes briefly, Piper opened them and ran her fingers over the petals."One."She said quietly and seductively, removing the single petal and allowing it to fall to the ground.Leo watched it fall and pressed a solo kiss to her forehead."Two."Another petal, another kiss, this time to her temple."Three."Piper threw the next petal into the air and they watched it float slowly and freely to the floor.Leo pressed his lips to the corner of her closed eye, lingering momentarily while his fingers danced along her exposed stomach."Four."Leo tilted his head down to kiss her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her abdomen.

_He watched silently from above, an invisible representation of what was awaiting them.They were so intent on each other, completely oblivious to the world around them and so much in love.He hated taking young people, drawing them away from their family and future.It wasn't right.It wasn't in the correct order.He once believed, not so long ago, that only the elderly died.People who had had a chance to live their lives, to chase dreams and to experience a lifetime of love; they were the only ones that left this earth.But he was young and invincible, until death came to him.He remembered the pain of leaving behind the people he loved, a future and innocence._

_ _

_Now, he had to take people like him away from earth every day.And this was no exception.This beautiful couple was going to be separated, it didn't matter which one he was going to have to escort to heaven.It was just going to be one.He turned away then, disappearing into the night and leaving them to one more night of pure exhilaration._

_ _

Twenty petals had fallen to the floor and surrounded their recliner in a ceremonial symbol of their union.Breathlessly holding a single green stem with a small red bud, Piper held her palm out and let it fall.Wrapping her arms around Leo's neck, she relaxed in his embrace as he lifted her and carefully placed her on their bed.Reaching up, she drew him to her; their cries of ecstasy prevailing over the gentle music that played until dawn.

Part 2/2

They couldn't tell who woke first or what it was that actually woke them.The crash of furniture, glass smashing and petrified screams all mixed into one soul trembling wake up call."Piper?"Leo's hands searched for his wife before his eyes could form images, holding his breath as he desperately reaching under the covers.

"Oh god."It was barely a whisper, a prayerful wish for the best and the devastating realisation that it could be the worst.They fumbled in the darkness for clothes, the simple thought of flicking the light switch far from their minds."Leo?What's happening?"The walls reverberated with high-pitched calls for mercy, agonising cries for the power of three.

"Piper stop!"Leo reached out instinctively, catching her around the waist as she ran for the door."Don't rush out there, just think about it first."He released her slowly, one hand gripping her arm and the other grasping a handful of the back of her shirt.

They opened their door, hearts beating too quickly and breaths coming shallow and fast.Small explosions occurred every few seconds and pieces of debris ricocheted off the stairs and stung their bare feet.Taking controlled steps, hand in hand, they began to descend the stairs.As if in slow motion, a petrified plea formed into a warning just reaching Piper and Leo's ears when the stairs trembled.The stairwell was enveloped in a thick smoke and Leo barely made out Piper's terrified expression before he felt her fall into his arms, clinging to his bare chest.Moments later they were falling, Prue and Phoebe's screams became distant and muffled, as if they were calling through an invisible barrier.Leo tightened his grip, Piper's hair becoming caught in his fingers as he tried to twist below her.The ground took light years to approach; the minimal drop proving more than anyone could ever comprehend.But it eventually came, the smooth floor replaced by a pile of wooden railings that arched their backs and tore at skin and bones.A strange silence prevailed, broken only by the random falling object and inconsolable sobs.

"I can't do this! It isn't right!"He lingered over their bodies, reaching down and touching their faces, his eyes drawn to where their hands found each other and joined.

"You know what you have to do."

Prue and Phoebe stumbled to their sides, watching blood trickle from Piper's temple and onto Leo's chest.Her breathing was laboured, small gasps for air every few seconds and exhaling in a choke.Her shirt was torn and exposed grazed and bloody skin, two splinters of wood impaled in her abdomen.Leo's eyes opened momentarily, a groan escaping his lips and his eyes searching for his wife."Piper?"He gripped the lifeless hand in his and reached for her with his other."Piper!"He struggled to slip out from underneath her, his forehead etched with pain.

"Leo!No, don't move her."Prue cried out, but Leo was too focussed to even comprehend what she was telling him to do.

"I'm not taking her!"He insisted, turning his face away from the tormented family before him."The world is not ready to let her go."

"It's time."With a disgusted glance he looked back to Piper, her spirit lingering just an inch over where her body lay.

"Piper please!"Leo agonised, pulling Piper over his lap and holding his palms over her chest."Heal!"Prue sat back and turned her face away, tears falling steadily down her cheeks.Phoebe crawled away from the debris, sitting back and watching, her eyes darting around the room searching for any sign of the evil forces.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.The time has come.Bring her to heaven." He walked towards Piper, their eyes meeting in a mixture of fear and reluctance.Holding out his hand, he nodded and Piper rose to meet him.Sobs filled their ears and they both looked back before they ascended to heaven. 

It wasn't fair, they weren't ready, but it was her time.

_ _

** **

** **

_ _


End file.
